Sleepy Eyes
by Durbe the Barian
Summary: Burning the midnight oil never got anybody anything. But it did succeed in giving Eyes a cold


**Spiral Oneshot:**

**Sleepy Eyes**

**Eyes R./Kosuke A./Rio T.**

**Friendship/Humor**

**Burning the midnight oil never got anybody anything. But it did succeed in giving Eyes a cold.**

**(I don't own Spiral. Cut me a break.)**

* * *

Sleepy Eyes

* * *

The first one to figure out that he caught something - aside from Eyes himself - was Kosuke, amazingly. He had shown up at his usual time of 6 AM, and couldn't help but notice that the door to Eyes' apartment was locked. So he did the only thing a Blade Child could do in his position.

He started banging on the door.

"Hey, Eyes!" he shouted. "You in there?! Open up, would ya?!"

To be honest, Eyes had wanted to stay in bed until 6:30 at least, but Kosuke's paranoia threw that plan out the window quite nicely. Finally, just when Kosuke was about to kick the door down, Eyes managed to pull himself out of his bed and open the door to the apartment a crack. Just enough to let Kosuke know that he was still alive. "Whatever is the matter this time?" Eyes asked slowly. (He was not in the mood.)

Kosuke simply blinked at Eyes' bedraggled appearance. Very untidy, even for a 17 year old pianist on a weekend. "Um…are you okay, Rutherford?" Kosuke asked.

"Just a little tired," Eyes admitted. Then he opened the door the rest of the way. "Are you coming in or were you just coming to check on me?"

Instantly, Kosuke was knocked out of his stupor. "Uh, yeah," he said. "Sure." Then he stepped inside, closing the door behind him as Eyes walked into the kitchen. "Do you always keep the heaters this low? It's like a freezer in here."

"The heaters haven't kicked in yet," Eyes responded. "I'm afraid you're going to have to deal with it."

Kosuke let out an annoyed groan before quickly proceeding to make himself at home, slumping back on the couch with a relieved sigh. (Sometimes, Eyes caught himself wondering if he was running a motel for the Blade Children. They came in often enough.)

Eyes suppressed a cough as he walked into the living room, one coffee cup in each hand. He only paused in his walk when he noticed Kosuke snoozing on his couch.

Honestly, Kosuke….

With a sigh, Eyes set one of the coffee cups down and sat down at his table. Then he let out a yawn. He was going to have to remember to work on his sleeping patterns. All the all-nighters he was pulling were really starting to hit him.

He looked outside just as the sun was starting to come up. Then he covered his eyes to block out the light. This was not missed by the red-haired Blade Child that was just woken up from his little 'nap.'

Nope, the sun was not his friend that day.

"Are you sure you're okay, Rutherford?" Kosuke asked, noticing that Eyes was holding a hand up to his pale forehead.

Eyes turned to face Kosuke, his eyes adopting a more exhausted expression. "What makes you say otherwise, Kosuke?" he asked.

Instantly, Kosuke got off the couch and placed his hand on Eyes' forehead. That, in turn, sent a shiver down Eyes' spine. His hand was cold!

But Eyes' forehead was burning to the touch.

A fever.

"Rutherford, how much sleep have you been getting this past week?" Kosuke asked.

"As much as required," Eyes answered vaguely, moments before letting out a cough.

"You're not about to tell me that you're idea of 'as much as required' is like an hour or so, are you?" Kosuke asked.

Okay. That excuse was not going to work. Not in that situation.

Kosuke then stood up and placed his hands on his hips. "Have you been…eating properly?" he asked.

Eyes didn't answer.

That, of course, **gave** Kosuke his answer.

No. He was not.

A sigh escaped Kosuke. Eyes wasn't eating or sleeping properly and true to Eyes' word, the heaters hadn't kicked in. He must have told the manager of the hotel to turn them off, as they got in the way of his work when he was at the piano. (I wouldn't be surprised if Eyes would actually use an excuse like that.)

"How about you go back to bed?" Kosuke suggested, pointing to the bedroom in question. (Which, incidentally, was the only **warm** place in the entire apartment.) "I don't think you're doin' so good."

"I have no reason to go back to bed, seeing as how I'm already awake," Eyes responded monotonously, followed by letting out another cough, this one a little more dry than the last one.

"Yeah, I doubt it, Rutherford," Kosuke said nonchalantly, sweat dropping slightly at Eyes' attempt to remain 'healthy.'

Then he grabbed Eyes by the upper arm, ignoring Eyes' small hiss of pain. (Kosuke was digging his nails into Rutherford's arm.)

* * *

(One long argument involving Eyes, lots of grunting, Kosuke calling Eyes 'stubborn,' and one cup of hot coffee later.)

Kosuke took the thermometer out of Eyes' mouth.

100 degrees.

For pete's sake! Could Eyes actually get a temperature that high?

Apparently so, seeing as how a thermometer doesn't lie.

Another sigh from Kosuke. Eyes simply remained silent, all the while pulling one of his shirts over his chest, his coffee stained nightshirt thrown onto the ground. (Any guesses as to what the hot coffee was used for? XD ) "Yep, you're sick," Kosuke said nonchalantly.

Eyes could only sigh. Blade Children either couldn't afford to be sick or rarely had the time to be sick. Unfortunately, Eyes happened to be one of the Blade Children that couldn't afford to be sick.

Couldn't afford it, but still, there he was. Sick.

In hindsight, working on that last piece of his song was probably not the best idea on Eyes' part. Being a Blade Child didn't grant him the ability to stay awake for long periods of time, nor did it give him protection from the cold. All it did give him was great piano skills and a cursed fate. Maybe he shouldn't have snapped at that maid when she told him that turning the heat up was heavily recommended after all. (It was around 35 degrees that night.)

But he had all the symptoms. Nobody could deny that, though Eyes terribly wished he could.

Mr. Rutherford had caught a C-O-L-D.

And Kosuke had forced him back into bed. He head to be sick if Kosuke of all people could keep him in one place.

* * *

(The next day)

"Eyes-kun!"

Eyes covered his ears with his pillow when he heard Rio jump into his apartment. Of all times for her to be unbearably annoying.

6:30 AM.

He seriously needed to sleep. What he didn't need was a high school girl with a little girl's build jumping on his bed. Sadly, he got the latter.

All the air escaped his lungs when the bomb expert of the Blade Children kneed him in the gut. Accidentally, to be sure, but it still it hurt. "Are you okay, Eyes-kun?!" she practically shrieked. "Kosuke told me you have a cold!"

"Yes," Eyes admitted. "I have a cold. I am not being attacked by a Hunter. Don't worry."

Rio smiled and jumped off the bed, hitting Eyes in the chest again. (He was beginning to wonder if the Blade Children were going to kill him before the Hunters had the chance.) "Do you want anything to eat or drink, Eyes-kun?" Rio asked.

"No," Eyes responded. "I just want to sleep. Could you please allow me to do so?"

"Alright!" Rio exclaimed, forcing Eyes to cover his ears again.

Barely 7 in the morning and he was already more exhausted than he should be. Even with a cold.

* * *

**D.T.B: Okay! That's Spiral for you! Goes without saying I love Eyes Rutherford. He is by far the coolest Blade Child I've seen. He is actually the reason I chose to write this. I'm thinking about writing a multi chapter fic, but I'm gonna need serious inspiration. (Or maybe I won't need inspiration. Depends.) One thing I'll SERIOUSLY need is reviews for this. You like this, I write more. (Hopefully.) Let me know what you think. I could use it. I mainly write stuff for Zexal, so this is a new thing for me. :)**


End file.
